Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me Kill me
by Margarida
Summary: A sede pelo poder, planos de traição e morte e uma misteriosa mulher que se coloca em seu caminho... O que o destino reserva ao geurreiro deus Alberich de Megrez?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras relacionadas. Se bem que se eles quiserem me dar o Alberich de presente, eu não vou achar nem um pouco ruim...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo I**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Eu volto a sair do castelo... O luar é meu elo..._

_Ouço moto-solares passando; os servos de Lúcifer caçando-me_

_Sinto o desespero deles em me encontrar_

_Mas onde vão me achar?_

_No fio, no aço, na noite?_

_No frio, no espaço, na noite que grita: Vingança?_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ninguém sabia ao certo o que havia acontecido no interior do Valhalla durante o dia anterior. Nem mesmo seus moradores sabiam de alguma coisa, era tudo incerto. De concreto, apenas o fato de que Durval, o governante de Asgard, estava morto.

Não que isso fosse algo a se lamentar profundamente, afinal, Durval era um homem cruel e ambicioso e, com sua morte, sua sobrinha Hilda de Polaris assumiria o posto de governante de Asgard. A jovem princesa era muito querida por todos, extremamente bondosa e justa e dona de uma beleza que a destacava entre as mulheres. Sem dúvida, Asgard reinaria feliz sob seu comando.

O funeral de Durval, apesar dos pesares, corria com todas as honras que um homem de sua estirpe merecia. Homenagens, preces fervorosas e até mesmo as lágrimas de alguns presentes. Porém, havia alguém naquele funeral que não estava satisfeito e não cabia em si de tanto ódio e rancor. Maldito Durval, por que tinha de morrer e deixar Asgard nas mãos da sobrinha? Por que o novo governante não poderia ser ele, filho da mais legítima família a pisar o solo asgardiano?

Perguntas para as quais jamais teria respostas... Furioso, os olhos verdes feito esmeraldas cintilando de raiva, os cabelos cor de rosa caindo sobre sua face, ele deixou o salão do Valhalla e saiu para o jardim, atravessou o gramado sem cumprimentar ninguém e logo alcançou a estrada do bosque anexo ao palácio. Precisava esfriar a cabeça, colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

"Maldita seja Hilda e todos que a cercam! Séculos de devoção a esta terra e o que minha família recebe em troca? O "dever" de continuar a servir o clã desta imbecil!", ele pensava, chutando a neve que cobria o chão. De nada adiantou toda a bajulação em torno de Durval ou as demonstrações de lealdade e inteligência, nada disso teve valor para o desgraçado!

Mas era preciso esfriar a cabeça e pensar, encontrar um meio de reverter a situação. Era certo que Hilda seria a sucessora natural de Durval, porém, isso não estava totalmente garantido. O anúncio oficial se daria dali a uma semana, após todos os eventos fúnebres. Talvez houvesse um modo de tirar a idiota de seu caminho e reclamar o que era seu por direito!

Sim, ele pensaria em uma maneira de destronar Hilda antes mesmo de ela conseguir alguma coisa. E ele, um herdeiro legítimo de Asgard, seria o governante desta terra tão fria e secular.

-Asgard nunca se esquecerá de Alberich... Nunca! – ele proclamou aos ventos, a franja caindo sobre um de seus olhos, que brilhavam perigosamente...

Rindo de satisfação, já articulando planos em sua mente, Alberich notou que os ventos mudaram de direção repentinamente, como se abrissem caminho pelo bosque. "O que está acontecendo?", ele se perguntou, protegendo os olhos com as mãos. Foi então que viu um vulto caminhando pela estrada, quase próximo à entrada do Valhalla.

Não dava para saber se era um homem ou uma mulher, pois usava uma longa capa cinza cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Caminhava a passos largos e vigorosos, a cabeça erguida. Passou rapidamente por Alberich e o rapaz percebeu um olhar sobre ele, como se o estivesse medindo.

Mas a pessoa passou por ele e continuou seu caminho, até entrar no palácio. Curioso e intrigado, Alberich resolveu seguí-la e voltou ao Valhalla. Entrou pelo salão em um momento estranho, estava todo vazio. Ao fundo, o caixão onde repousava Durval. Parado atrás de uma coluna, Alberich ficou observando o que o estranho estava fazendo.

Com gestos altivos e elegantes e muita discrição, o estranho tirou o capuz de sua capa e revelou suas feições delicadas, de traços finos e os cabelos loiros a lhe caírem sobre as costas, lisos e bem penteados. Os olhos cor de rosa não demonstravam nenhum sentimento, pareciam vazios e sem vida.

-Morto... Nunca imaginei que nosso reencontro se daria assim... – a garota disse, pousando sua mão sobre a testa de Durval, encarando o rosto sem vida do homem.

De onde estava, Alberich só pôde ver que se tratava de uma garota e nada mais. Pensou em sair de seu esconderijo e ir até o caixão, mas desistiu ao vê-la dar um pulo de susto e olhar para os lados com desconfiança. Vozes! Alguém vinha pelo corredor lateral!

Rapidamente, a garota vestiu o capuz e despediu-se de Durval com um carinho em seu rosto. Saindo discretamente pelo salão, não passou despercebida por Alberich. O rapaz, em um impulso, saiu de seu lugar e postou-se de frente a ela, barrando seu caminho. Ela apenas o encarou e sorriu, e o rapaz sentiu uma onda de choque percorrer seu corpo, como se um raio o atingisse em cheio.

Perplexo, Alberich não conseguiu articular uma única palavra e a garota acabou indo embora, segundos antes de Hilda e sua irmã Freya entrarem pelo salão. Mas, antes de desaparecer pelo jardim, ela lançou um último olhar para Alberich. Um olhar que prometia um reencontro certo...

-x-x-x-x-x-

AHHHHH! Primeiro capítulo da tão prometida fic do Alberich! Ai, eu tô amando escrever essa fic, eu amo demais o Alberich e como disse de antemão, eu não vou mudar em nada a personalidade dele ou lhe dar uma chance de redenção... Arrisco até a dizer que o guerreiro deus estará muito mais canalha aqui do que no anime!

A história terá romance, claro, mas nada bonitinho e cheio de momentos românticos, pelo contrário (isso inclui o hentai, já todo encenado aqui na minha cabecinha. Aliás, a cena estará mais para Lemon...).

Outro ponto: a fic se situa entre a morte de Durval (o governante de Asgard no OVA "A Grande batalha dos Deuses") e o domínio de Poseidon sobre Hilda. Os demais guerreiros deuses aparecerão na fic, mas com participações mais restritas. O negócio aqui é mesmo o Alberich!

Ah, outra coisa: O poema que abre o capítulo foi o que me inspirou a fic e também a personagem original que criei para ela. Ele não tem título, mas pode ser encontrado no livro "Angus, o primeiro guerreiro", de Orlando Paes Filho. Para quem gosta de mitologia nórdica, as histórias dos guerreiros vikkings e de como o cristianismo começou a se disseminar entre eles, transformando seus deuses em meros personagens de lendas e histórias locais, eu recomendo!

Este capítulo foi revisado pela Yui Minamino. Valeu pela ajuda, menina!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_È a morte que logo os alcança,_

_E "seu rei" morto, eles terão como herança._

_Meu peito explode de prazer; no frio, sabendo que no fio,_

_Eles serão degolados e, com olhos arregalados,_

_Lá estarão eles mutilados,_

_Em sangue na estrada,_

_Deixando a urbe cada vez mais alarmada_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Noite alta. O palácio estava silencioso, o funeral tinha acontecido sem maiores problemas e agora um novo rumo seria dado à Asgard e seus habitantes, que aguardavam ansiosos o anúncio de que Hilda de Polaris seria a mais nova governante daquela terra.

Eram fatores a serem considerados e combatidos, mas quem disse que ele tinha cabeça para isso naquele momento? A estranha aparição daquela garota durante o velório, a maneira respeitosa e pouco emocional que se dirigiu à Durval... O olhar altivo quando o encarou. Quem seria? E por que saiu daquela maneira quando percebeu a chegada de mais gente ao salão?

Sem sono e atormentado pro tantas perguntas, Alberich sentou-se no beiral da janela e ficou um bom tempo observando o jardim e o céu, que quase não tinha estrelas devido a neve que caía insistentemente. Mas observou que a constelação de Ursa Maior brilhava em meio à escuridão, as sete estrelas que acompanhavam a estrela alfa (1) em harmonia.

-Delta... Por que eu tenho a impressão de que ela dita meu destino?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Em outro ponto de Asgard, em uma das casas que ficava na vila mais próxima, velas acesas iluminavam parcamente um quarto, enquanto sua ocupante encarava o próprio reflexo no espelho. Calmamente, ia despindo suas roupas, preparando-se para dormir. E o pensamento fixo em um único objetivo: descobrir quem era o homem de cabelos cor de rosa, presente no salão do Valhalla quando o julgava vazio.

"Se for alguém do palácio, talvez me sirva para alguma coisa... Sim, ele pode realmente ser muito útil...".

Já pronta para dormir, ela apagou as velas e, antes de se deitar, fechou as cortinas da janela. Não sem antes dar uma boa observada no entorno.

-Hum, a Ursa Maior está brilhando hoje... Delta... Um sinal de boa sorte, com toda certeza...

Suspirando, a garota se deitou e logo dormiu. Sonhou com o que pretendia fazer. E também com o belo rapaz que encontrou no Valhalla.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Amanhecia, mas o dia não era nada convidativo para alguém se aventurar a sair da cama. Ainda mais se fosse levado em consideração o fato de que a morte e enterro de Durval estavam bem frescos na memória de todos. E Alberich não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar escutando lengalengas e histórias sobre o velho, fingindo sentir muito pela morte dele.

Não, o dia pedia algo diferente, mais excitante e proveitoso. Uma busca, talvez. A súbita idéia lhe pareceu interessante e, animado, o rapaz levantou-se depressa e tratou de tomar um banho e se aprontar. Iria até a vila, procurar pelo taverneiro. Certamente o homem mais bem informado de Asgard teria algo para lhe contar que o ajudaria em sua busca...

Deixou o palácio tomando o cuidado de não ser visto por ninguém, não queria ter de dar satisfações ao puxa saco e lambe botas do Siegfried! Ganhou a saída depressa, logo estava caminhando entre os comuns da vila, observando a tudo com seu habitual ar de superioridade.

-Ora, ora, que surpresa vê-lo por aqui... – comentou o taverneiro, vendo Alberich entrar no estabelecimento, ainda fechado – Pensei que estivesse no palácio, chorando a morte de seu sacerdote.

-Sem gracinhas, Cirius... Sabe melhor do que ninguém que meu maior desejo era a morte daquele velho.

-Eu sei, mas as coisas não saíram como planejava, não é mesmo? Hilda assumirá o posto de governante aqui em Asgard.

-Isso ainda não está certo! – respondeu Alberich, ríspido. Cirius deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção aos copos que lustrava, não sem antes servir o hidromel ao seu mais assíduo cliente.

O rapaz bebeu tudo quase de um gole só e deixou o caneco sobre o balcão, dispensando uma segunda rodada. Encarando os olhos miúdos do homem à sua frente, ele resolveu perguntar logo o que queria saber.

-Cirius, me diga uma coisa.

-Se estiver ao meu alcance.

-Sabe se por um acaso chegou por estas bandas algum forasteiro, alguém estranho ou diferente?

-Que eu saiba, não, Alberich... Mas por que a pergunta? – questionou Cirius e o homem viu um certo brilho nos olhos verdes do rapaz – Ah, esse brilho... Acaso não seria uma "forasteira"?

-Como sabe?

-Anos de experiência atrás deste balcão, meu caro... Diga-me como ela é, talvez eu possa ajudá-lo.

Porém, quando Alberich ia abrir a boca para falar, a porta da taverna se abriu e ele virou-se para ver quem entrava. E teve que conter a surpresa ao se deparar com a garota da noite anterior bem ali, sorrindo para ele. Estava sem a capa e o rapaz pôde vislumbrar melhor o corpo perfeito e esguio dela, os cabelos ainda mais loiros e os olhos cor de rosa, brilhando. E um laço displicente mal arrematando o decote do vestido.

-Bom dia, taverneiro... Poderia me servir um caneco de hidromel?

-Desculpe-me, mas ainda não abri a taverna.

-Oh, eu não sabia... Como vi o cavalheiro aqui, pela janela, achei que poderia entrar.

Agradecendo, ela já ia saindo quando Alberich a segurou pelo braço, forçando-a a ficar onde estava.

-Considere-a minha acompanhante, Cirius... Estaremos na mesa dos fundos.

O taverneiro concordou com um gesto e já foi pegando uma bandeja, canecos e um jarro da bebida. Conduzindo a garota até a mesa, Alberich puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse e fez o mesmo, frente à garota. Cirius serviu a ambos e se retirou, sorrindo matreiramente para o rapaz.

-Obrigada pelo convite e saúde.. – ela disse, erguendo seu caneco e tomando um gole da bebida, sem deixar de encarar Alberich.

-Não tem o que me agradecer... Apenas achei que seria interessante a companhia de uma jovem tão bonita...

-Galanteios não me comovem, ainda mais vindos de um estranho.

-Se é esse o problema... – ele disse, deixando seu caneco de lado e endereçando um olhar comprido para a garota – Meu nome é Alberich.

Ela sorriu e o encarou com um olhar mais sedutor, enquanto sua voz soou mais melodiosa do que das outras vezes.

-Gwyneth... Encantada em conhecê-lo, Alberich.

A jovem estendeu a mão para o rapaz e Alberich a beijou, sentindo toda maciez que a pele aveludada possuía. Uma carícia propositadamente demorada.

-Então... A senhorita é...

-Apenas Gwyneth, por favor.

-Ah, claro, Gwyneth... Você não é daqui, nunca a vi por estas bandas.

-Realmente. Eu vim de uma vila que fica na fronteira com a Sibéria (2).

-E o que a trouxe até Asgard?

-A notícia da morte de Durval... O que mais poderia ser?

Gwyneth serviu-se de mais hidromel, sob os olhares atentos de Alberich. A mesma falta de emoção do dia anterior... A morte do governante de Asgard não deveria ser o real motivo de ela estar ali e sim o pretexto. O que será que a garota pretendia?

-Fale-me sobre você, Alberich. É daqui, veio de outro lugar...

-Minha família é a mais antiga e tradicional de Asgard, faz parte da nobreza desta terra.

-Nobreza? Então deve ser dono de muitas terras e títulos.

-Apenas terras que sempre pertenceram à minha família e uma cadeira no conselho de Asgard.

Conselho? Os olhos de Gwyneth adquiriram um brilho diferente ao ouvir aquela palavra e ela sorriu internamente. Alberich tinha fácil acesso ao Valhalla e seus assuntos internos, bem como à possível nova sacerdotisa, Hilda de Polaris. "A boa sorte que me sorri mais uma vez...".

E ainda por cima era um homem muito bonito e atraente, o olhar cheio de segundas e terceiras intenções. Perfeito. Seria fácil tê-lo nas mãos, bastava apenas fazer uso de uma velha e conhecida arte, passada de mãe para filha.

Do balcão, Cirius observava o casal e a troca de olhares e palavras, sempre tão calculadas. Nem mesmo com todos os seus anos de experiência saberia dizer quem ali estaria fazendo o jogo mais sórdido.

-Bem, eu tenho que ir... – Gwyneth disse, levantando-se. Alberich ficou quieto, não fez menção de impedí-la de ir embora.

A garota sorriu e se aproximou do rapaz para se despedir, inclinando-se. Propositadamente, o laço do decote estava frouxo e acabou por revelar bem aos olhos de Alberich a natureza generosa das formas de Gwyneth.

-Foi um prazer, Alberich... – ela disse, a voz sussurrada no ouvido do rapaz. A reação foi imediata e, mesmo sentado com o tampo da mesa cobrindo suas pernas, perceptível. Mais um ponto.

Gwyneth foi saindo meio de lado e desta vez Alberich resolveu agir, levantando-se depressa da mesa e segurando-a pelo braço. Puxou-a para junto de si, as bocas a milímetros de distância uma da outra.

-Não me disse onde está hospedada.

-Por que quer saber?

-Gostei de sua companhia... Seria interessante nos vermos novamente...

-Não se preocupe, Alberich... – Gwyneth se soltou dele, mas a distância mínima permaneceu - Eu saberei onde e como encontrá-lo...

E assim ela se foi, cumprimentou Cirius com um aceno ao sair e ganhou a rua.

-Que faíscas foram aquelas, meu rapaz?

Alberich não deu ouvidos ao que o taverneiro perguntou, ficou quieto em seu canto. Bebeu o que restava do hidromel e saiu também, cheio de idéias na cabeça...

-x-x-x-x-x-

No Valhalla, Hilda estava reclusa em seu quarto, deitada na cama. Desde a morte de seu tio que não dormia direito, a possibilidade de ter que assumir o posto de governante a deixava assustada. Era certo que desde sua adolescência, quando foi morar no palácio, se preparava para isso, mas intimamente desejava que esse dia não chegasse tão cedo, ou que Durval tivesse filhos que herdariam seu posto.

Mas agora, ele estava morto e ela era a única apta para se tornar a governante de Asgard. Ao menos tinha sua irmã Freya por perto e amigos fiéis, a exemplo de Hagen e Siegfried, o chefe da Guarda Real, além dos membros do conselho asgardiano, todos de famílias tradicionais e atentos ao que sua terra necessitava para continuar a prosperar.

Suspirando, a jovem princesa levantou-se de sua cama e foi até a varanda, de onde tinha uma visão uniforme do jardim, os portões de entrada e também o bosque adjacente. E, sentando-se na mureta, ela acabava por se tornar alvo de olhares vindos de fora.

"Parece cansada, Hilda... Não se preocupe, logo eu irei tirar esse peso que sente em suas costas. Mas não pense que o preço a pagar por isso será barato...".

-x-x-x-x-x-

Muito bem, aí está a Gwyneth, a protagonista dessa fic. E tenham certeza de que ela vai aprontar muito...

A Estrela alfa (a principal) da constelação de Ursa maior é Polaris, a estrela

protetora de Hilda. As demais estrelas da constelação receberam seus nomes em ordem alfabética grega, por isso Siegfried é protegido pela estrela de nome alfa, a primeira da fila.

No OVA "A Grande Batalha dos Deuses", o Hyoga luta contra alguns soldados de Asgard em uma região próxima de onde treinou, o que indica que a terra de Alberich faz fronteira com a Sibéria.

Este capítulo foi revisado pela Yui Minamino. Obrigada pela imensa ajuda, amiga!


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capítulo é dedicado especialmente a minha amiga Sah Rebelde, outra apaixonada pelo Alberich... Maiores informações, leiam as notas finais.**

**Um super beijo, Sah!**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo III**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_E, quando vier o clímax,_

_Eu, (...), lembrarei do meu ancestral lá em cima_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Parecia um jardim ou algo assim, como o gramado todo coberto de neve e as árvores formando uma clareira fechada em volta. Mas quem caminhasse por ali logo tomaria um susto: expostos como troféus, grandes cristais de ametista alinhavam-se em círculos, alguns continham ossos secos, outros corpos ainda em decomposição. Uma terrível visão fúnebre, menos para o orgulhoso rapaz que as observava demoradamente.

Toda a sua história de lutas e batalhas podia ser contada por aquelas ametistas. Alberich não era somente um nobre de Asgard, era também um guerreiro. Dotado de um cosmo poderoso desde seu nascimento, tinha sido treinado nas técnicas de combate criadas por seu antepassado Alberich 13°, um poderoso guerreiro deus de Asgard.

Claro que os tempos eram outros, havia paz naquela terra e a presença dos guerreiros deuses era algo remoto e desnecessário. Mas para Alberich, a sua habilidade poderia ter outra serventia. Poderia ser um meio muito útil de acabar com Hilda e conquistar o posto de governante de Asgard.

Não muito longe dali, uma enorme construção de pedra emergia em meio ao bosque do palácio. A cripta onde eram enterrados os membros da família real de Asgard era, ao mesmo tempo, imponente e assustadora. Uma pesada porta de ferro com a figura de Odin entalhada adornava a entrada e duas tochas permanentemente acesas indicavam que ali era um lugar sagrado.

Estava mais frio que o habitual e ninguém, nem mesmo os soldados da guarda real, circulavam pelo lugar. Movendo-se por entre as árvores, uma sombra precipitou-se até a cripta e forçou a porta, que ainda não havia sido trancada por conta das homenagens à Durval. Caminhando sem fazer barulho, foi até o altar dos fundos, onde estava uma lápide de pedra talhada com inscrições fúnebres.

Aproximando-se com cautela, Gwyneth depositou uma rosa vermelha sobre a lápide e sorriu, com um ar de deboche.

-Em toda sua vida desprezível não fez algo que prestasse realmente... Mas ao menos deixou a Edwina uma herança de que ela jamais se esquecerá... E de que se orgulhará, eu garanto...

Voltando-se para a saída, Gwyneth colocou novamente sua capa sobre o rosto e saiu da cripta. Na direção oposta, vinha um rapaz, caminhando de cabeça baixa e pensativo.

Quando a garota passou ao seu lado, a presença dela fez com que ele levantasse a cabeça. Por um breve instante, seus olhares se encontraram e um arrepio crescente correu por sua espinha.

-Mas que olhos são aqueles? Parecem até soltar faíscas... – disse Shido para si mesmo, observando Gwyneth sumir pela trilha.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fim de tarde. O silêncio que reinava no Valhalla foi quebrado pelo soar de uma trombeta, anunciando que o conselho de Asgard havia sido convocado para uma reunião.

Sentada na cabeceira de uma grande mesa, Hilda mirava o vazio com os olhos cansados. À sua direita, sua irmã Freya estava de cabeça baixa. Á esquerda, Siegfried, chefe da guarda real, seguido por Hagen, o segundo em comando. Frente a ele, Shido. Continuando à esquerda, um jovem de cabelos loiros e olhar triste, conhecido pelo nome de Mime. E um lugar vazio à sua frente.

A porta do salão abriu-se pesadamente e Alberich entrou, cumprimentando a todos com um aceno. Tomando seu lugar à mesa, não deixou de notar o olhar atravessado de Siegfried sobre si.

-Muito bem, senhores nobres membros do conselho de Asgard... – Hilda começou a falar, o tom de voz cansado – Eu os convoquei para esta reunião para que possamos discutir o que será feito daqui para frente, após a morte de meu tio Durval...

Hilda falava com pesar, sentimento que de certa maneira era compartilhado pelos demais. Menos por Alberich. O rapaz, extremamente entediado, procurava distrair seus ouvidos para não ter que se preocupar com tanta ladainha. E pior que isso: ter que engolir aquela idiota em pose de destaque, como se já fosse a governante de Asgard.

A princesa terminou de falar o que queria, alguma bobagem sobre os rumos que deveriam tomar, as opiniões imbecis dos homens presentes, a fala mole e sonolenta de Freya...

-Alberich... – Hilda o chamou – Não tem nada a nos dizer a respeito do assunto tratado?

O rapaz encarou Hilda, depois um por um dos membros do conselho. Arqueando o corpo para frente para melhor ser visto e ouvido, ele falou, como um tom de voz calculadamente pesaroso.

-Princesa Hilda, minha sincera opinião é de que não deveria se preocupar com estes assuntos, pelo menos por agora. A morte de seu tio é muito recente, todos ainda a sentimos com pesar... E a senhorita não está em condições sequer de realizar seus afazeres normais, que dirá governar Asgard...

-E o que sugere que façamos, Alberich?

-Eu sugiro que a princesa descanse e deixe que nós, os membros do conselho, cuidemos de tudo que diz respeito ao Valhalla e à Asgard... O anúncio de um novo governante só será feito na próxima semana e a senhorita precisa estar preparada para tanto, princesa Hilda.

-Alberich tem razão, princesa... – Mime se manifestou em apoio ao rapaz – A senhorita precisa descansar, o baque pela morte de Durval foi muito grande.

Em pouco tempo, a discussão estava encerrada. E Alberich ostentava um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. A sua estratégia tinha surtido efeito... Hilda seria afastada de todo e qualquer assunto relativo ao Valhalla e a administração de Asgard. E o caminho estaria praticamente livre para que ele concretizasse seus planos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Do lado de fora do palácio, escondida na penumbra, Gwyneth sorria para si mesma. Tinha acabado de ser informada sobre a reunião do conselho e seus rumos.

-Parece-me que este Alberich é mais esperto do que imaginava... Ótimo! Ele pode ser um valioso aliado em minha missão nesta terra...

Sorrindo, Gwyneth foi embora. Mais tarde voltaria, precisava fazer uma visita a um certo alguém...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era hora de arquitetar os passos de seu plano. Pensar com clareza e calma. Tirar Hilda definitivamente de seu caminho era apenas o primeiro e mais importante passo. Quando conseguisse a proeza, seria preciso levar a questão ao conselho.

Freya seria descartada logo de cara como substituta, não estaria preparada para tamanha responsabilidade, sempre fora uma garotinha ingênua e imbecil. Restariam, então, os membros do conselho.

Siegfried e Hagen também não poderiam, embora tivessem participação ativa no conselho, suas famílias não eram tradicionais em Asgard, o que os desqualificava de certo modo. Mime também não seria o indicado, embora seu pai tivesse sido um nobre e muito respeitado guerreiro.

Restaria apenas Shido, o filho da mais tradicional, rica e próspera família da região. E tal qual Alberich, o rapaz possuía conhecimento de tudo o que acontecia no Valhalla, sua administração e recursos.

Não seria tão difícil disputar o posto com Shido, problema maior seria eliminar Hilda. Pondo-se a pesquisar na biblioteca do palácio, Alberich procurava uma maneira de acabar com a princesa, sem deixar vestígios de sua participação no que pretendia fazer.

Sem remorsos ou dor, sabia que seria preciso matar... E ele não se importava com isso.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Terceiro capítulo! Aê, tô gostando disso!

Desculpem pela demora em atualizar, é que desta vez, excepcionalmente, o capítulo não foi revisado pela Yui Minamino e sim por uma amiga que não escreve fics, mas ama Saint Seya. Só que ela demorou a me entregar o danado, aí já viu, né...

Quanto mistério, hein? Qual será a missão de Gwyneth em Asgard? E quem é Edwina? Que herança Durval deixou a ela? Algumas pistas, e quase nenhuma resposta, no próximo capítulo!

**Nota especial: Sah Rebelde, amiga de fics e Fanfiction e autora de uma fic que promete muito e que se chama"O seu mais leve olhar". Ésobre o maravilhoso guerreiro deus Alberich de Megrez. Beijão, Sah, e espero que tenha gostado da singela, porém sincera, homenagem.**


	4. Chapter 4

E com este capítulo, começam os preparativos mentais da autora para não amarelar depois...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo IV**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_E logo confortarei essa terra com fúria_

_Recriando o muco pálido da morte rubra_

_Que nutre este chão ora sedento, sem alento,_

_Dos agora mortos, então, em toda vasta extensão,_

-x-x-x-x-x-

O vento gelado corria do lado de fora do palácio, uivando com fúria. Em seu quarto, Alberich terminava de ler um livro, já pronto para dormir. Sentado em sua cama, o rapaz de vez em quando lançava olhares para o fogo que trepidava na lareira, sorrindo vez ou outra.

Já sabia o que fazer... Somente seria preciso uma oportunidade.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Por favor, senhorita, tome cuidado... Há outros empregados pelo palácio e eles não podem vê-la.

-Não se preocupe... – disse a jovem ao empregado que a recebeu nos fundos do palácio – Eu sei me cuidar. E também sei como recompensar muito bem aqueles que se dispõem a me ajudar.

-Sim, senhorita... E não se esqueça, o quarto que procura fica na ala norte, no segundo andar. É a terceira porta do corredor.

-Muito obrigada, meu querido...

Dando um beijo rápido no empregado à sua frente, ela saiu pelo corredor da cozinha e ganhou rapidamente o acesso ao salão principal, onde estivera há poucos dias.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O livro já estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira e restava penas o fogo da lareira aceso no quarto. Ajeitando seus travesseiros de maneira confortável, Alberich já estava se cobrindo para dormir quando ouviu baterem à porta.

-Quem pode ser a essa hora?

Resmungando, o rapaz bem que considerou a hipótese de não se pronunciar, mas as batidas continuaram insistentes. Nervoso, xingando até mesmo Odin, Alberich levantou-se e abriu a porta com violência.

-Mas que mer... Gwyneth!

-Que maneira educada de receber as pessoas, Alberich...

-Como entrou aqui?

- Com minhas pernas, ora... – a jovem disse, ensaiando um sorriso debochado – Mas se quiser uma explicação convincente, me convide para entrar no seu quarto...

Alberich saiu de trás da porta, abrindo-a de maneira a dar passagem para Gwyneth. E ela não deixou de medir o rapaz ao notar que ele estava de peito nu, vestindo apenas uma calça.

Alberich trancou a porta enquanto a jovem se instalava confortavelmente em sua cama.

-E então? Vai me dizer como entrou aqui ou não?

-Não se preocupe com isso, Alberich... Eu não lhe disse na taverna que saberia como e onde encontrá-lo?

Cruzando as pernas, Gwyneth puxou um pouco para cima a saia que usava, gesto que mexeu com Alberich. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

-Você... – ele falou, desviando o olhar – Você poderia ao menos me dizer o que quer aqui?

Gwyneth sorriu e jogou os cabelos para trás, antes de começar a falar. Poderia até continuar com seus joguinhos de sedução, mas teria de ser direta com as palavras se quisesse obter a ajuda daquele homem.

-Soube que Hilda reuniu-se com o Conselho de Asgard essa tarde... E que você manifestou-se de maneira brilhante durante a reunião.

-Como soube? É um assunto oficial, não deve ultrapassar os muros do Valhalla!

-Não é este o assunto em questão, Alberich... Vim aqui para tratar de outra coisa.

Levantando-se da cama, Gwyneth caminhou até a lareira. O calor do fogo tão próximo começava a formar pequenas gotas de suor por seu rosto e pescoço.

-Pelo que soube, sugeriu a Hilda que se afastasse dos assuntos referentes ao governo de Asgard... Devo dizer que tal atitude me chamou a atenção.

-Mesmo? – Alberich questionou, aproximando-se da lareira também, notando as gotas de suor que bailavam no pescoço branquinho e delicado de Gwyneth.

-Sim... Diga-me, Alberich... O que pretendia com o que disse ao conselho e à Hilda?

-Eu? Nada demais, apenas me preocupo com a saúde da princesa.

-Foi uma boa tentativa, mas falhou... A mim não engana, Alberich. Tenho anos de experiência nesta escola e sei que está mentindo.

O rapaz nada respondeu, apenas encarou a jovem com mais um de seus olhares enigmáticos.

-Se não quer me dizer, eu mesma me darei este trabalho... Penso que pretende afastar Hilda do trono para que possa tomá-lo para si... Estou enganada?

-O que a leva a acreditar na afirmação que acaba de me fazer?

-Já lhe disse, anos de experiência... Mas não precisa se preocupar, Alberich, não pretendo denunciar suas intenções. Muito pelo contrário, diria até que poderia ajudá-lo a conquistar o que tanto almeja.

Os olhos de Alberich adquiriram um certo brilho ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Gwyneth sorriu novamente. Estava no caminho certo.

-O que me diz?

-Sinceramente, não sei de onde tirou todas essas idéias loucas ao meu respeito, Gwyneth. – ele disse, disfarçando. Não se renderia tão facilmente.

-Tudo bem, Alberich... Se quiser, pode me dar uma resposta depois... Como disse, eu saberei onde e como encontrá-lo para ouvir o que tem a me dizer.

Sorrindo para Alberich, Gwyneth aproximou-se do rapaz e deslizou suas mãos pela nuca dele, puxando para mais perto de si. Com um puxão, ela colou seus lábios nos de Alberich e o beijou com fúria e avidez.

Alberich a enlaçou pela cintura e correspondeu ao beijo, faminto que estava por sentir o sabor daquela boca tão perfeita. Gwyneth, por sua vez, afastou-se por alguns instantes e sorriu, sentindo contra seu corpo a reação que tanto esperava por parte do rapaz.

Deslizou uma das mãos até a região do baixo ventre de Alberich e acariciou-o por cima da calça, enquanto mordia-lhe o lábio inferior. O rapaz não conteve um gemido rouco de prazer...

-Até uma outra hora, Alberich...

Gwyneth se afastou encarando-o com seu olhar mais sedutor e safado e saiu de lado, ganhando rapidamente a porta. E Alberich estava tão desnorteado que não se moveu do lugar, ficou parado esperando que seu corpo voltasse à temperatura normal.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Do outro lado do palácio, em um quarto na ala sul, Siegfried ainda não dormia. Estava deitado em sua cama fitando o teto, preocupado com algo que não sabia exatamente o que era.

Um pressentimento rondava seus pensamentos e sempre que o mesmo fazia-se presente, lembrava-se imediatamente de Hilda.

Será que a vida da princesa de Asgard corria algum perigo?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Oba, mais um capítulo no ar! Entenderam a parte dos "preparativos"? Pois é, a cena do beijo não é nem um milésimo do que estou imaginando para estes dois... E o que será que Gwyneth pode fazer para ajudar Alberich? O que pediria em troca?

Este capítulo foi revisado pela minha amigona Yui Minamino.

Ah, sim, uma outra coisa: Quem acompanha também a minha fic "Anybody seen my baby?" deve ter notado que eu comentei sobre ter começado a escrever uma fic com o Dohko, Shiryu e Shunrei, uma adaptação literária. Pois bem, a respeito dessa fic eu gostaria de pedir uma opinião a vocês: O que acham mais bacana, a fic se passar no período da China Imperial ou na China Comunista da primeira metade do século XX? Mandem sua opinião pelo review, ok?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Neste solo repousam cadáveres famintos, sem nome,_

_Que nutrirão sua alma perturbada com sangue disforme_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Novo dia, mais uma manhã como todas as outras. Ou talvez não. Pelas suas contas, restavam apenas três dias para colocar seu plano em prática, não podia perder mais tempo com isso.

Precisava fazer uma visita a um velho amigo. Certamente ele teria o que procurava.

-Ora, é a segunda vez nesta semana, Alberich! Que bicho te mordeu para aparecer tanto por aqui, meu rapaz? – perguntou Cirius, ao vislumbrar a figura esguia entrar pela taverna.

Alberich caminhou até o balcão, onde seu caneco de hidromel já havia sido servido.

-Negócios, Cirius. E preciso de sua ajuda para dar cabo deles.

-O que essa cabeça privilegiada está tramando, Alberich?

-Por enquanto é segredo, Cirius... Mas garanto que se colaborar comigo, sua recompensa será muito grande.

Os olhos do taverneiro brilharam, ele se inclinou para poder conversar melhor com o rapaz. Alberich tomou mais um gole de sua bebida, observou o entorno para se certificar de que ninguém os ouviria.

-Eu sei que você, Cirius, é um homem de muitos contatos, que consegue tudo o que precisa ou lhe pedem com facilidade...

-Sem querer me gabar, mas é verdade.

-Então, para um homem como você não seria difícil conseguir um "presentinho" para seu amigo aqui, não?

-Que tipo de presentinho?

Alberich inclinou-se e falou baixo, diretamente no ouvido de Cirius. E acabou por contar-lhe também o que pretendia. O velho homem assustou-se de início, balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

-Isso é loucura, Alberich! Já pensou se o pegam no pulo?

-Não vai acontecer, Cirius... Existem muitos trouxas no Valhalla que poderiam ser facilmente acusados de cometer uma loucura dessas. E pense na sua recompensa, meu caro amigo...

-Está feito! Me procure amanhã que certamente já terei em mãos o que me pede.

-Obrigado, Cirius.

O rapaz já ia saindo da taverna quando o homem o chamou de volta, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-E aquela bela garota com quem dividiu uma mesa há alguns dias? Tem encontrado-a por aí?

Alberich limitou-se a sorrir meio de lado, sem abrir a boca para responder. Acenando para o taverneiro, ganhou a saída depressa e voltou ao palácio. Ou melhor, à clareira que se tornara seu mundo particular.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na rocha onde costumava se sentar para observar o mar gelado de Asgard, Hilda estava de joelhos. De olhos fechados, rezava para Odin, pedia uma direção. Em três dias, seria empossada como a mais nova governante daquela terra e tinha medo de assumir tamanha responsabilidade.

-Hilda?

Abrindo os olhos, a princesa virou-se e deu de cara como Siegfried observando-a. Cavalheiro, ele lhe estendeu a mão para que Hilda pudesse se levantar.

-O que faz aqui, Siegfried?

-Estava de passagem pela colina quando a vi por aqui... Hilda, não havíamos combinado que durante os dias que faltam para sua posse você ficaria no palácio, descansando?

-Eu sei, mas não condigo ficar quieta... É como se Odin quisesse me dar um aviso, ou algo assim... Um aviso de que alguma coisa está para acontecer.

-Deixe isso para uma outra hora, Hilda... Venha, eu a levarei de volta ao Valhalla.

Oferecendo seu braço à princesa, Siegfried a acompanhou no caminho de volta. E não deixou de pensar, apreensivo, que suas suspeitas de que alguma coisa poderia acontecer a ela poderiam não ser tão infundados.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Caminhando de cabeça baixa, Alberich chegou à clareira. E notou que havia mais alguém por ali, observando o entorno.

-Impressionada? – ele questionou Gwyneth, ao vê-la encarando uma de suas ametistas.

-Não é bem essa a palavra correta. Diria curiosa... O que são esses cristais de ametista?

-São a morada definitiva de todos aqueles que ousam me desafiar... Todos os meus inimigos estão aqui, enfeitando meu mórbido jardim.

-Terrível... Mas como conseguiu essa proeza?

-Eu não sou um homem qualquer, Gwyneth... Minha descendência não é somente nobre, mas também guerreira. Todos os meus antepassados foram guerreiros deuses.

-Já ouvi falar dos guerreiros deuses... Homens poderosos que usam seus cosmos para lutar por Asgard.

Aproximando-se da ametista onde se encontrava apenas um feixe de ossos, Gwyneth sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Aquele rapaz era ousado, sem dúvida, mas também poderia ser perigoso. Porém, era o único que poderia ajudá-la.

-Alberich, eu estava pensando...

-Sim?

-Já tem uma resposta à proposta que lhe fiz?

-Não ainda... Eu gostaria de saber mais detalhes antes de lhe dizer qualquer coisa.

-Entendo... Então, por que não me procura hoje à noite, na taverna de seu amigo Cirius? Poderemos conversar melhor, mais à vontade...

-Certamente, Gwyneth.

Tornando a colocar o capuz de sua capa sobre seus cabelos, Gwyneth despediu-se de Alberich. Não sem antes roubar-lhe um outro beijo, só que desta vez rápido e, pasmen, casto.

-Até a noite, Alberich... Eu estarei esperando por você, ansiosamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A tarde passou devagar para Alberich. Nervoso, excitado e tudo o mais que poderia ser, ele contava as horas para a noite chegar e poder ir se encontrar com Gwyneth.

Não tinha idéia do que ela pretendia, mas ele sabia muito bem o que queria. Não deixaria que as coisas entre eles ficassem apenas em um beijo, certamente poderia tirar maior proveito da situação.

Pensando assim, tomou um longo banho, vestiu-se com uma das melhores roupas que possuía e ajeitou os cabelos, embora a franja teimasse em cair sobre seu olho direito. Apenas um detalhe sem importância.

Na taverna, Gwyneth estava devidamente instalada em uma mesa discreta nos fundos, já servida por Cirius. Os olhos cor de rosa não paravam quietos um minuto, de olho na porta de entrada. Suspirando, ela sacou de uma pequena bolsa um espelhinho e conferiu se tudo estava no lugar, inclusive o decote de sua blusa.

-Será que a fiz esperar muito?

Era Alberich, sorrindo-lhe por cima do espelhinho. Gwyneth indicou-lhe a cadeira, mas o rapaz não se sentou.

-Aqui não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos. Me acompanhe, por favor.

Puxando-a pelo braço, Alberich indicou a Cirius que iriam subir para o primeiro andar. Entraram por um dos quartos, o rapaz trancou a porta enquanto Gwyneth sentava-se sobre a cama.

-Por que me trouxe até aqui, Alberich? O que esta sua mente está planejando?

-Por enquanto, apenas uma conversa...

Sentou-se ao lado da garota, acendendo as velas de um candelabro sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Na leve penumbra, o ambiente parecia assustador e misterioso, os olhos verdes de Alberich brilhando intensamente.

-Uma conversa? Sobre o quê?

-Sua proposta... Agora que estamos sozinhos, você pode me contar o que pretende.

-Não agora, Alberich... Temos a noite toda para isso...

Dizendo isso, Gwyneth puxou Alberich para junto de si, beijando-o de maneira mais sensual e selvagem que a primeira, mordendo seus lábios quase até sangrarem.

Antes mesmo de qualquer envolvimento mais íntimo, os vidros da janela embaçaram com o calor que emanava daquele quarto...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ai, no próximo capítulo vem o clímax da encenação... Já pedi coragem para a Yui, que revisou o capítulo, e peço para todas vcs também!


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota ultra-importante de início de capítulo!**

**Pois bem, não é segredo para ninguém a maneira como retratarei o relacionamento entre Alberich e Gwyneth, nas cenas que se seguem neste capítulo, certo? Mesmo assim, este aviso se faz necessário, embora a indicação de faixa etária esteja explícita no resumo da fic (M, ou seja, proibido para menores de 18 anos).**

**As cenas descritas ao longo do capítulo contêm material erótico e impróprio para menores. Obviamente, não impedirei ninguém de ler, mas cada um faça por sua conta, risco e consciência. Se por ventura alguém se sentir mal ou incomodado com o que foi escrito, estou aberta às críticas, desde que sejam construtivas e sem ofensas, pois ofender não foi em nenhum momento a minha intenção com o que escrevi.**

**Terminado o aviso, vamos ao capítulo, que será mais curto para não prejudicar o andamento da fic.**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo VI**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Do regozijo interrompido do servo obediente_

_Deixando o seu desejo cada vez menos ardente._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Os lábios de Gwyneth deixaram a boca de Alberich e passaram ao seu pescoço, marcando-o com beijos e mordidas enquanto ela tomava entre as mãos a camisa do rapaz. Com um só puxão, os botões foram todos arrancados e ela então tece acesso ao peito e abdômen do guerreiro deus, os músculos todos muito bem definidos por anos de treinamento.

Alberich segurava a cabeça da jovem pelos cabelos, como se a guiasse por seu corpo, pelos lugares em que queria ser beijado e acariciado. Gwyneth se deixou levar até chegar à região do baixo ventre do rapaz. Segurando firmemente o zíper da calça em suas mãos, ela jogou a cabeça para trás, encarando o guerreiro deus.

-Vejamos se Alberich foi abençoado por Odin apenas com sua inteligência...

Abriu o zíper com um só puxão, quase o arrebentou com tanta força. Abaixou a calça e a cueca de uma só vez e não conteve o sorriso malicioso ao constatar os efeitos que suas carícias provocavam em Alberich. Estava muito excitado...

-Ah, Gwyneth... Mais devagar... – ele pediu quando sentiu seu membro ser tomado com volúpia pela jovem, que não se fez de rogada e passou a beijar, lamber e até mesmo morder, de leve.

O rapaz voltou a segurá-la pelos cabelos, acompanhando com gemidos o vai e vem alucinante e delicioso que Gwyneth fazia, abocanhando-o com gosto.

Os movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos e Alberich percebeu que não agüentaria mais se segurar se aquela tortura continuasse. Puxou Gwyneth para cima, ela fez um bico de protesto.

-Estava tão bom...

-Eu sei... E pode melhorar...

Jogou-a na cama, tirando o que restava de sua própria camisa. Então ele se ajoelhou aos pés de Gwyneth, tirou sua saia e calcinha e se posicionou entre as pernas dela...

-Vamos ver o quanto pode agüentar Gwyneth...

Sorrindo, ele tomou as coxas da jovem com beijos e mordidas e foi subindo por elas, até chegar no ponto mais sensível de Gwyneth. Ela gemeu de prazer, segurou com força o lençol da cama e se contorcia toda, á medida que Alberich is mais fundo com sua habilidosa língua.

Arfante, toda suada, ela pedia por mais e não se agüentava de prazer, os gemidos eram praticamente gritos. Certo de que tinha o controle da situação, Alberich deixou a carícia de lado e foi subindo pela barriga de Gwyneth, tirando sua blusa com tamanha habilidade que a jovem não precisou se mover um milímetro que fosse de cima da cama.

Com habilidade, o guerreiro tomou entre suas mãos os seios de Gwyneth, acariciando-os com força, beijando-os, mordendo-os sem dó, sugando os bicos duros até pequenos filetes de sangue escorrerem.

Gwyneth sentia-se cada vez mais excitada, gostava disso. A dor, mesmo que pequena, era algo que a deixava louca de desejo.

-Alberich... Agora... – ela pediu com a voz sôfrega, tentando abrir as pernas para que ele a tomasse. Mas não era bem assim que funcionavam as intenções de Alberich...

-Assim não, Gwyneth... Vire-se de costas para mim...

Falou com tamanho brilho no olhar que a jovem não pensou duas vezes e se posicionou sobre cama, de costas para Alberich. Ele puxou sua cabeça para trás com uma das mãos, segurando-a pelos cabelos, e com a outra a segurou pela cintura. E, de uma só vez, arremeteu-se para dentro de Gwyneth.

Ela o recebeu com um grito de dor, o que só o deixou mais excitado. Seus movimentos foram se tornando cada vez mais fortes e ritmados, a cada estocada ele puxava com mais força os cabelos da jovem, penetrava-a com intensidade.

A cama toda rangia, os vidros da janela estavam completamente embaçados. Então, com uma última estocada mais profunda, Alberich puxou mais os cabelos de Gwyneth e gozou com um longo gemido, caindo sobre as costas da jovem.

Gwyneth inspirou fundo e gritou também, sentindo seu corpo todo tremer e a região íntima arder por conta da força empregada pelo rapaz no ato sexual.

Saindo de cima da jovem de uma só vez, Alberich deitou-se na cama e se cobriu com o lençol, sequer olhou para a Gwyneth ou a chamou para junto de si. Ela, por sua vez, se sentou na cama, massageando sua nuca.

-Nada mal, Gwyneth... – ele disse, entre sorrisos mesquinhos – Mas poderia ter sido bem melhor...

-Hum, você ainda não viu nada, querido... Isso não é nem um décimo do que minha mãe me ensinou...

-Sua mãe? – Alberich arqueou uma sobrancelha, a jovem riu.

-Claro! Como acha que ela conseguiu conquistar Durval? Pelo estômago é que não foi...

Conquistar Durval? Ajeitando-se na cama, Alberich passou a prestar atenção no que Gwyneth estava lhe dizendo. Sorrindo, a jovem deitou-se sobre ele e o beijou, falando bem perto de seu ouvido, causando-lhe novos arrepios.

-Durval nunca lhe contou sobre Edwina?

-Nunca ouvi falar.

-Não é para menos... – ela beijou o pescoço de Alberich – O que um de seus conselheiros pensaria se soubesse que o governante de Asgard tinha um caso com uma prostituta? E pior, que esse caso renderia frutos aos dois...

-O que quer dizer com isso, Gwyneth?

A jovem sorriu e foi descendo novamente pelo peito de Alberich, beijando-o enquanto falava.

-Por que acha que vim até aqui em Asgard, Alberich? Acha mesmo que depreenderia uma longa viagem apenas por causa do funeral de um homem que nunca me deu nada, exceto a vida?

-Está querendo me dizer que...

-Que Durval era meu pai? Ora, tire suas próprias conclusões... – ela disse, já se dirigindo novamente à região do baixo ventre de Alberich. Mas, desta vez, ele a deteve.

-Seu pai? Quer dizer que você é uma herdeira legítima de Durval?

-Exatamente... Herdeira do trono de Asgard, Alberich... E estou aqui para rever o que é meu por direito... Ou nosso, se assim preferir...

-O que está dizendo?

-Se você me ajudar a tirar Hilda do meu caminho... – Gwyneth falou, voltando a beijar a boca de Alberich – Eu farei de você governante de Asgard ao meu lado... O que me diz?

Alberich não respondeu de imediato, ficou encarando o teto pensativo. Tirar o trono das mãos de Hilda estava em seus planos, mas dá-lo a outra pessoa? Isso não lhe parecia muito bom, mas a chance de se tornar governante de Asgard pelas mãos de Gwyneth até que não era de todo má.

Seus olhos verdes brilharam com mais força e vida. Sua mente privilegiada começava a burilar uma nova idéia. Porém, antes de colocá-la em prática, não custava nada se divertir um pouco mais com a situação.

Puxando Gwyneth para o lado, ele se posicionou sobre ela e retomou as carícias dolorosas e deliciosas...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, foi! No fim das contas, eu escrevi as cenas de uma maneira mais leve do que imaginei, mas não alterei muito porque queria preservar o clima de erotismo entre os dois... Ficou bom, o que acharam? E a história da Gwyneth?

A fic está acabando... Nos próximos capítulos, o que Alberich pretende fazer com Hilda? E que planos ele tem em relação à Gwyneth?

Este capítulo não teve revisão porque fiquei com vergonha e resolvi publicar de uma vez...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_E nos arbustos lúgubres, sombras escocesas e celtas_

_Lembrarão a batalha eterna, que a alma sempre espera..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Já era de tarde quando Alberich deixou o quarto e Gwyneth sozinha, dormindo enrolada nos lençóis rasgados. Espreguiçando-se, o rapaz desceu as escadas e deparou-se com Cirius no salão, ajeitando algumas coisas sobre o balcão.

-Pelo visto a noite foi divertida, meu rapaz... Recebi diversas reclamações de fregueses que não conseguiam dormir por conta dos gritos!

-Mande esses seus fregueses para o inferno, Cirius! Mas antes disso, me vê um caneco de hidromel, preciso me recuperar primeiro.

Alberich foi servido com uma dose generosa da bebida, que saboreou sem pressa. Quando foi pedir a segunda rodada, o taverneiro não o serviu e fez um gesto para que o rapaz se aproximasse.

-Consegui o que me pediu, Alberich... Está aqui, nesta caixinha.

Com os olhos brilhando, Alberich pegou a caixa e examinou seu conteúdo, maravilhado. Sorriu, certo de que poderia muito bem matar dois coelhos com apenas um golpe.

-Eu sabia que não iria me decepcionar, Cirius... Bom, preciso voltar logo ao Valhalla. Fique atento que logo terá notícias quentes de lá...

Saiu, levando a caixa consigo. Cirius voltou a arrumar suas coisas sobre o balcão, distraído. E nenhum deles viu que Gwyneth, de ouvido atento, tinha presenciado toda a conversa escondida no alto da escada.

"Eu preciso saber o que tem naquela caixa e o que pretende fazer, Alberich...".

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Alberich! Posso saber onde passou a noite? – perguntou Siegfried, ao ver o rapaz chegar ao palácio, com a cara mais lavada e normal do mundo.

-Se fosse do seu interesse, Siegfried, eu teria lhe dito ontem mesmo antes de sair.

-Como ousa falar assim comigo?

-Não me enche, eu tenho muito o que fazer!

Pisando firme e sem olhar para o chefe da guarda real, Alberich adentrou o palácio e foi direto para seu quarto, onde escondeu a caixinha em sua escrivaninha.

Naquela mesma noite, faria uso de seu conteúdo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Idiota! Ele vai estragar tudo! – exclamou Gwyneth, saindo da taverna, ainda ajeitando o laço de seu decote.

Atrás do balcão, Cirius mal conseguia fechar o zíper de sua calça e praguejava contra si mesmo por ter falado demais. O que uma bem dada não fazia com um homem solitário?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na cozinha do Valhalla, homens e mulheres corriam de um lado para outro, às voltas com panelas, pratos e afins. Era assim todas as noites ao prepararem o jantar, a refeição mais importante do dia em Asgard.

Sorrateiro, com jeito de quem não queria nada, Alberich entrou pela cozinha e pegou uma maçã, indo até a mesa onde uma criada montava alguns pratos.

-O cheiro é delicioso! Para quem irá servir uma comida tão saborosa?

-Este é da senhorita Hilda... Mas, se quiser, eu posso fazer um desses para você, Alberich.

-Ah, eu ficaria muito feliz e agradecido...

A criada sorriu e foi para o fogão preparar o que faltava para o término do prato. Olhando para os lados, muito atento, Alberich tirou de seu bolso a pequena caixinha e a abriu. Um pó branco estava ali dentro e ele jogou uma pequena quantidade sobre a comida, tomando o cuidado de mexer em sua disposição para se certificar de que Hilda o comeria ou, no mínimo, um dos idiotas do conselho.

Despedindo-se com um aceno, o rapaz saiu da cozinha e voltou ao seu quarto. E guardou a caixinha para que pudesse usar seu conteúdo quando visitasse Gwyneth na taverna.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A atitude de Alberich deixou Siegfried extremamente preocupado e com a pulga atrás da orelha. O que o rapaz estaria fazendo de tão secreto que não poderia nem ao menos dizer onde passara a noite?

Caminhando pelo bosque que circundava o palácio, o chefe da guarda real estava imerso em seus pensamentos, tanto que não notou quando alguém se aproximou dele.

-Siegfried?

-Quem é você? – ele perguntou, ao se deparar com a jovem de longos cabelos loiros e olhos cor de rosa à sua frente.

-Não importa quem eu sou e sim o que vim fazer aqui... Você, Siegfried, deve proteger Hilda de Polaris.

-Proteger a princesa Hilda? O que quer dizer com isso, mulher?

-Não me faça tantas perguntas, apenas acredite em mim. A vida da senhorita Hilda corre perigo, Siegfried.

-Eu não enten...

-Não precisa entender!

A jovem não deixou mais espaço para que Siegfried dissesse alguma coisa e sumiu de sua vista, entrando por uma trilha quase abandonada no bosque. O rapaz balançou a cabeça, mas seu instinto o alertava de que aquela estranha mulher estava lhe falando sério.

Preocupado, Siegfried voltou ao Valhalla e resolveu que iria procurar por Hilda e contar a ela a respeito do encontro com a misteriosa jovem...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sentados à mesa na mesma formação de quando o conselho se reunia, os rapaz, Freya e Hilda estavam a postos para o jantar, faltava apenas Siegfried. A comida já havia sido servida, Alberich não deixou de notar que o prato servido á Hilda era realmente o que estava na cozinha.

-Estranho... Siegfried é sempre tão pontual. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não sei, Shido, mas creio que não... Bem, acho que podemos jantar, ele não gostaria de saber que ficamos esperando-o.

Após uma breve oração, Hilda pegou seu garfo e serviu-se de uma porção generosa de sua comida, sob os olhares atentos de Alberich. Sorriu intimamente, bastaria uma pequena quantidade de comida e o efeito do veneno seria irreversível.

Porém...

-Princesa Hilda, não coma!

Correndo até a princesa, que mantinha o garfo parado no ar, Siegfried tirou da mesa o prato e arrancou da mão delicada o garfo que ela segurava.

-Ficou maluco, Siegfried? Por que fez isso?

-Desculpe-me, senhorita Hilda, mas preciso verificar algo antes que todos comam.

Era óbvio que não sabia o que havia na comida exatamente, mas seu instinto, unido ao seu cosmo, o alertavam sobre o perigo. Pegando um pouco da comida sobre o prato, o rapaz deu de comer a um roedor, provavelmente um dos pequenos animaizinhos que viviam no palácio com bichos de estimação.

O roedor aceito feliz a comida oferecida, para logo em seguida começar a guinchar de dor e sentir falta de ar. Contorcia-se todo até que parou, morto.

-Princesa Hilda, este prato está envenenado... Há alguém em nosso meio que deseja matá-la.

-Matar minha irmã? Por Odin, isso é terrível! – disse Freya, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Hilda estava horrorizada, assim como os demais membros do conselho. Alberich tinha um brilho de fúria no olhar, por muito pouco não tinha conseguido concretizar seus planos!

-Princesa Hilda, eu sugiro que a partir de hoje a senhorita fique sob minha proteção incondicional, pelo menos até que possa assumir o trono de Asgard.

-Sim, senhorita Hilda, Siegfried tem razão. Não se preocupe que eu pessoalmente irei investigar quem pode ter sido o autor de tão terrível plano!

Hilda assentiu com um menear de cabeça e foi levada para seu quarto por Freya. Imediatamente, Haguen foi para a cozinha, começar sua investigação sobre o caso.

Alberich, furiosos, deixou o salão e foi para o bosque onde estavam seus cristais de ametista. Precisava esfriar a cabeça e pensar em alguma coisa, urgente. Hilda não podia ser nomeada a nova governante de Asgard!

Quando chegou à clareira, Gwyneth estava por lá, esperando-o encostada em uma árvore.

-Onde estava com a cabeça quando pensou em matar Hilda de Polaris, Alberich?

-Matar Hilda, como pode dizer algo assim? Espere um pouco... – Alberich franziu o cenho – Foi... Foi você quem avisou o idiota do Siegfried!

-E se tiver sido eu, o que pretende fazer a respeito? – Gwyneth desafiou, sem demonstrar qualquer receio.

Com um olhar cheio de ódio, Alberich acendeu seu cosmo...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fim do capítulo! E agora, o que será que Alberich pretende fazer com Gwyneth? Estão curiosas, querem saber? Então não percam o próximo e derradeiro capítulo... Beijos!

Este capítulo não foi revisado por ninguém, apenas por mim, porque é o penúltimo e eu não queria estragara nenhuma surpresa...


	8. Chapter 8

Antes de iniciar o último capítulo desta fic, eu gostaria de deixar registrados meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a três garotas que acompanham a fic desde o início e que, de alguma forma, são amigas no amor que tenho pelo Alberich: Dama 9, Sah Rebelde e Yui Minamino. Mil beijos para vocês, lindas e agora vamos ao desfecho da fic...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo VIII**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_É o mito no fim, o fim do mito..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Não adianta fazer essa pose toda, Alberich, eu não tenho medo de você! Como pôde ser tão idiota a ponto de pensar em algo tão baixo? – questionou Gwyneth, nem um pouco intimidada pelo rapaz, que ascendia seu cosmo de maneira raivosa.

-Idiota? Era um plano perfeito, mas você estragou tudo! Você se meteu no meu caminho!

-Matar Hilda nunca foi uma boa idéia! Eu pretendia conseguir o trono de Asgard pelos meios legais e faria de você o rei desta terra, Alberich! Rei, entendeu?

Gwyneth gesticulava nervosamente, apontava seu dedo acusador para o rapaz. Sabia que Alberich era perigoso, mas nunca imaginaria que, por trás de sua beleza, escondia-se um homem tão frio a ponto de cometer um assassinato sem sentir culpa.

-Odin pode ter te abençoado com inteligência, mas você não sabe usá-la, Alberich... Para mim chega! Eu vou procurara por Hilda e contarei tudo a ela.

A jovem saiu pisando duro, quase correndo para o Valhalla. Mas, em uma jogada rápida de corpo, Alberich a impediu de continuar seu caminho, segurando-a pelo braço.

-Me solte!

-Por que deveria se ainda não disse tudo o que quero! Você vai me ouvir até o fim, Gwyneth!

Com violência, o rapaz a jogou contra uma árvore, prensando o corpo da jovem com seu próprio, mantendo-a presa.

-Você não passa de uma vadiazinha sem eira, uma maldita que tentou passar por cima de mim, Gwyneth... Mas isso não vai ficar assim...

-Já disse que não tenho medo de você ou de suas ameaças!

-É uma pena, querida...

Com um brilho de fúria no olhar, Alberich prensou com mais força o corpo de Gwyneth contra a árvore e a beijou, forçando sua língua para dentro da boca da jovem , mordendo os lábios macios e carnudos até sangrarem.

-Isso é um agradecimento pela noite de prazer vadia... E também uma lembrança que irá carregar consigo para o Muspell...

Alberich afastou-se alguns passos para trás e abriu os braços, invocando seu cosmo. No céu de Asgard, a estrela Delta brilhou fortemente, derramando de sua luz sobre o rapaz.

-O que vai fazer, maldito?

-Couraça Ametista!

Como mágica, os cristais de ametista se desprenderam dos braços e corpo de Alberich, avançaram para cima de Gwyneth e envolveram o corpo esguio da jovem. Ela ainda tentou se livrar, sair correndo ou qualquer outra coisa, mas nada conseguiu. Em questão de segundos, ela estava presa ao cristal de ametista, mais um para a coleção particular do rapaz.

-Este é o fim de todos que ousam desafiar Alberich, minha querida... É uma pena que logo você será um feixe de ossos secos e nada mais e não poderá mais esquentar minhas noites frias neste lugar...

Sorrindo meio de lado, Alberich deu as costas para o cristal e foi andando de volta ao palácio, pensando em algo que ainda poderia fazer antes de Hilda tomar posse do trono de Asgard. Porém...

"Você poderia ser grande, Alberich, ter um futuro brilhante... Mas, sozinho, nunca atingirá seus objetivos! O máximo que conseguirá é chegar ao fundo do poço e ser tragado por sua própria ambição... Seu fim será a derrota! Sem honras. Sem glórias. Sem lembranças. Guarde bem minhas palavras, elas nada mais são do que o reflexo da verdade. Você será esquecido por Asgard, Alberich..."

Ouvia a voz de Gwyneth em seus pensamentos, seria possível? Voltou-se com tudo para o cristal onde a jovem estava presa e teve a nítida impressão de que ela lhe sorria, cinicamente.

Não, aquilo era coisa de sua cabeça. Ela estava morta. E ninguém naquela terra seria maior do que Alberich.

Nem mesmo Odin.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Acabou! Ah, posso dar um grito agora! Bem, esta foi a minha fic com o Alberich e acreditem, não será a única... Eu amo este guerreiro deus e amo sua faceta canalha e cruel, não pretendo mudar isso nas próximas fics...

Para quem ama Alberich como eu, tenho duas excelentes sugestões de fics para lerem: **"O seu mais leve olhar"**, da Sah Rebelde, uma fic em que o Alberich está assim, digamos, maravilhoso e com uma dualidade de personalidade incrível e a fic **"O Despertar das Valkírias"**, da Dama 9, uma fic em que vemos Alberich de um jeito um tanto quanto diferente, mais humano e até sensível, eu diria... Ambas são imperdíveis!

Beijos e até a próxima fic!


End file.
